Hadiah Terindah
by bydnunas
Summary: [TEAM B FIC!] Special fic for Junhoe birthday! "Saengil chukkae Junhoe..." "Happy birthday Jun!" "Saengil chukkaeeee..." "Kau tidak boleh bertambah tinggi oh!" - "Hadiahku?" "Aku tidak punya." "Kalau begitu cium aku!" - Seperti yang dijanjikannya, Junhoe akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan. - Boyslove, Fluffy, Oneshot. RNR?


**Hadiah Terindah©ArolinaR**

**Go Junhoe - Kim Donghyuk - Team B**

**Romance, Fluffy**

**Rate T-M**

**Yaoi aka Shounen-ai, Gaje, OOC (mungkin), Typo(s) dsb.**

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya cerita iseng yang dibuat untuk merayakan Junhoe birthday!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

Lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu menggelesah diduduknya setelah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bermain game diponselnya. Kakinya yang ia tekuk sejak tadi kini ia luruskan. Kedua tangannya ia renggangkan keudara mencari kerileksan. Ponsel yang betah berada digenggamannya sejak tadi pun lepas ia geletakkan dimeja dekat ia duduk.

Matanya menyapu tiap sudut ruangan ini. Ruang tengah didorm yang telah ia tinggali selama 2 tahun lebih lamanya. Tempatnya bernaung bersama kelima temannya yang lain. Yang sama-sama berjuang menyongsong masa depan diindustri musik Korea. Mata terbalut eyeliner itu tidak menangkap seseorangpun disini. Padahal sebelum ia sangat larut dengan game diponselnya, ada orang terkasih yang menemaninya bermain game dengan duduk disampingnya tadi. Kemana dia pergi?

Junhoe, lelaki yang merupakan maknae ditim ini, ia berdiri dan mulai menyusuri tiap sudut dorm ini. Mencari teman satu timnya yang lebih tua darinya –tentu.

"Hyung..."

"Donghyuk..."

"Jiwon hyung..."

Kakinya berhenti berjalan sampai didepan kamar trio Kim tetua ditim ini. Keinginannya untuk masuk ia urungkan setelah mendengar suara berbisik dari kamar sebelahnya. Tangan bocah bermarga Go yang sudah bersentuhan dengan knop pintu kamar trio Kim pun terlepas dari sana. langkah kakinya berjalan kearah kamarnya bersama Yunhyung dan Donghyuk.

"_Shireo!"_ Itu suara kekasihnya yang berteriak. Kenapa dia berada didalam kamarnya. Tangan bocah Go itu menyambar knop pintu –sebelum membukanya. Belum sampai ia memutar knop pintu, telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing yang sepertinya berbicara dengan sang kekasih.

"_Aku mencintaimu!"_ Itu suara Jiwon atau yang biasa dikenal Bobby. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu kepada kekasih Junhoe. Junhoe menahan emosinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ingin lebih memahami apa yang terjadi didalam dari sini. Ya, dia tidak boleh masuk.

"_Aku mencintai Junhoe, mian!"_ Junhoe masih bisa mendengar suara sang kekasih yang berlirih dari dalam sana. bagus, itu memang kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa meminta maaf padahal kalau ia tidak mencintainya bukan salahnya kan. Karena cintanya hanya milik lelaki berparas menyebalkan, Go Junhoe.

Junhoe hendak segera masuk karena curiga dari dalam tak ada suara lagi yang dapat ia dengar. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, Junhoe memutar knop pintu yang sudah berada ditangannya.

**Krek.**

"Saengil chukkae hamnida~ saengil chukkae hamnida~ saranghaneun Go Junhoe saengil chukkae hamnida!"

Wajah tegasnya yang ia pasang karena khawatir berubah shock seketika terdengar lagu selamat ulang tahun berkumandang dari mulut para member satu timnya.

Kelima orang yang sudah seperti saudara baginya kini berdiri berjajar dihadapannya. Dan sang kekasih yang membawa kue ulang tahunnya. Lelaki manis itu berjalan kearah sang kekasih.

"Tiup lilinnya June-ya," Ucapnya saat sampai dihadapan sang kekasih. June yang terlihat shock beberapa waktu lalu, menetralkannya dan tersenyum kepada teman satu timnya dan tersenyum sangat manis untuk sang kekasihnya yang jauh lebih manis daripada dirinya, sih.

**FUH**

Riuh tepuk tangan dibarengi bocah Go itu meniup api dipucuk lilin. Keempat lelaki lain berjalan mendekat kearah Junhoe dan sang kekasih. Junhoe terus mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. Ia bahagia memilik mereka yang selalu perhatian padanya. Bahkan Junhoe lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Bagaimana dia tidak lupa, setiap hari terus kepusat pelatihan dan disibukkan dengan latihann yang membunuh. Dia tidak pernah mengecek tanggalan yang menggantung didekat pintu masuk dorm ini.

"Saengil chukkae Junhoe..."

"Happy birthday Jun!"

"Saengil chukkaeeee..."

"Kau tidak boleh bertambah tinggi oh?!"

Satu lagi yang tak kunjung mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Junhoe, kekasihnya yang belum mengucapkannya. Ia hanya terus berdiri disebelah Junhoe sambil memegang kue ditangannya.

"Letakkan jika kau lelah..." Suruh Junhoe dengan lembut pada sang kekasih. Junhoe yang dari luar sangat terlihat menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang menyebalkan juga matanya yang tajam seperti setiap saat mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihat kearahnya, Junhoe yang terlihat kasar itu sangat lembut pada sang kekasih. Lebih dari yang dibayangkan member lain tim ini. Sangat lembut, itu karena Junhoe sangat amat mencintai lelaki manisnya.

Setelah meletakkan kue ulang tahun Junhoe kemeja nakas dekat ranjang Junhoe. Ia kembali kesebelah Junhoe. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, berada didekat Junhoe merupakan hobi sekaligus kesenangannya. Dia sulit menjauh dari bocah Go itu walaupun kadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Jiwon hyung, aku butuh penjelasan!" Junhoe menuntut pada Jiwon atas apa yang ia dengar dari luar kamar ini tadi. Okay, tentu dia telah berasumsi bahwa tadi merupakan sandiwara untuk membuatnya kesal. Ia bercanda menuntut Jiwon.

"Ah itu... hanya mop Jun! Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa saja menyukainya kalau dia sangat manis aishhh" Jiwon meremas udara seakan ia meremas bocah yang merupakan kekasih Junhoe. "Kau harus menjaganya dariku. Aku mengingatkanmu!" Jiwon menepuk pundak Junhoe sebelum berlalu dari bocah itu.

Member lain pun mengikuti Jiwon keluar kamar ini. Dan disini tertinggal dua makhluk Tuhan yang sedang berdiri diam ditempat mereka berdiri sejak tadi. Tak beranjak secenti pun.

"Mana hadiahku? Aiguu kau juga belum mengucapkan!" Kekasihnya itu hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Junhoe gemas karenanya. "Jangan senyum seperti itu!" Junhoe memperingatinya.

"Mian. Ayo ke rooftop!" Digeretnya tangan sang kekasih dan membawanya ketempat tujuan. Atap dorm ini.

**.**

Waktu menunjuk pukul 11 malam. Gelap langit tentu makin pekat. Langit malam ini lumayan indah dengan bintang bertebaran disana.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju sudut atap tempat biasa mereka duduk bersama saat berduaan disini.

Bergandengan tangan menuju spot itu dengan senyum terus mengembang dikedua wajah sejoli tersebut.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dibangku panjang disudut atap.

"Selamat ulangtahun Go Junhoe. Sekarang umur kita menjadi sama lagi..." Lelaki manis itu tersenyum sangat manis pada Junhoe. Junhoe yang tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu tersenyum mencubit kecil hidung sang kekasih. "Ne..."

"Hadiahku?" Junhoe yang lembut pada kekasihnya jelas saja selalu menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak punya." Jawab sang kekasih dengan wajah santai.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku!"

"Shireo!" Tegas lelaki yang mau saja menjadi kekasih Go Junhoe yang menyebalkan itu. Bahkan mencintainya? Bukan dengan paksaan kan?

"Wae? Saat ulangtahunmu aku menciummu sebagai hadiah..."

"Aish! Memang siapa yang menginginkan ciuman sebagai hadiah. Jika suruh memilih aku menginginkan sepatu sebagai hadiahku saat itu!" Bantahnya yang memang menginginkan sepatu baru. Bukannya ciuman yang membuatnya kehabisan napas karena Junhoe benar-benar bagus dalam berciuman. Ya, Junhoe termasuk good kisser.

"Jadi kau menyesal aku menciummu?" Nada bicara bocah Go ini serius. Seakan dia marah pada kekasih manisnya yang menggeleng disebelahnya. "Ani!"

"Seperti kau tidak senang saat aku menciummu." Marahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Bukan begitu!" Bantahnya tak mau membuat Junhoe terlihat menyeramkan. "Kau hanya perlu jujur..."

"Aku senang saat kau menciumku!" Katanya cepat dan tegas. Junhoe berpaling sebentar menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya dan kembali memasang wajah serius. "Kalau begitu cium aku!"

"Mwo? Shireo...!" Katanya dengan cepat menolak. "Itu artinya kau bohong saat kau bilang senang aku menciummu." Tukas Junhoe dengan nada dingin.

"Ya! Ini ulang tahunmu kenapa kau menyebalkan seperti biasa aih. Berubahlah June, jangan terlalu menyebalkan lagi..." Mohon sang kekasih yang malah hanya didengar telinga kirinya dan keluar lewat telinga kanan bocah bermarga Go itu.

"June!"

"Mwol?" Tanya Junhoe malas hanya melirik sang kekasih sekilas. Yang dilirik menatap pada Junhoe memelas. Seperti puppy uang sangat imut, matanya serta mulutnya yang mengerucut sebal pada Junhoe. Junhoe ingin mengecup bibir itu.

Padahal ia sangat meninginkan bibir pulm sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Sudah satu bulan ia tidak menciumnya; karena dilarang oleh sang empunya. Walaupun Junhoe memintanya sampai berlututpun ia tak dikasih saat itu, lelakinya bilang tidak sampai Junhoe mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Mengatakannya dengan tulus dihadapannya; tentu juga dengan romantis. Hal ini dipinta oleh kekasihnya karena saat meminta sang lelakinya menjadi kekasihnya ia hanya mengatakan menyukainya tanpa bilang mencintainya. Sampai sekarang belum juga bocah Go itu mengatakannya. Haruskah ia katakan sekarang sehingga mendapatkan hadiah cium dihari ulangtahunnya ini?

"Donghyuk-ah...

...saranghae..."

Donghyuk yang hendak mengatakan sumpahan serapahnya untuk sang kekasih terurungkan karena perkataan Junhoe barusan. Benarkah yang ia dengar?

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Donghyuk dengan wajahnya yang terkejut menatap Junhoe yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau yang paling mengerti diriku dari siapapun, walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya secara lisan, kau pasti tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, oh?" Kata Junhoe dengan lembut. Donghyuk tak bergeming hanya diam memandangi wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Geurae..." Lirih Donghyuk yang diangguki oleh Junhoe. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" Demi meyakinkan sang kekasih seberapa ia mencintainya Junhoe berjongkok dihadapan Donghyuk kini.

Tangan Junhoe terjulur meraih tangan Donghyuk yang tergeletak diatas paha sang pemilik, mengegenggam kedua tangan sang kekasih dengan lembut namun kencang. Mata Junhoe menatap lurus kekedua bola mata sang kekasih yang juga menatapnya –Donghyuk memasang tatapan takjub pada Junhoe. Sisi romantis yang Junhoe lakukan saat ini tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Donghyuk.

Junhoe memamerkan senyum miliknya yang sangat bisa mencuri hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Donghyuk. Terimakasih untuk menjadi kekasihku. Terimakasih untuk selalu berada disisiku. Kau hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Dibanding apapun, dihari ulangtahunku, hadiah lain tidak berarti kecuali kau berada disisiku. Aku mencintaimu..." Dikecupnya kedua tangan sang kekasih secara bergantian. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap kekedua bola mata sang kekasih yang kini mulai berair. Dia tahu kekasihnya ini mudah sekali menangis; walau hanya dengan kata-kata. "Uljima..."

Donghyuk mengangguk kala air mata menurun dipipinya. Tangan Junhoe bergerak kesana menyapu air mata dipipi cantik sang kekasih. "Kau jelek jika menangis, Kim."

Junhoe kembali duduk ketempatnya semula; disebelah Donghyuk setelah berjongkok dihadapannya tadi.

Mata Donghyuk tak lepas pandang dari wajah tampan Junhoe. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas tersenyum. "Nado..." Lirihnya.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba apapun kedua tangannya terjulur memeluk Junhoe. "Saranghae..." Bisiknya dipelukan mereka.

"Arraseo..." Junheo tersenyum manis dibalik pelukan Donghyuk. "Hadiahku?" Tapi tetap, dia itu menyebalkan.

Wajah Donghyuk yang seperti berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya, langsung berubah dongkol dan melepas pelukannya pada lelaki menyebalkan yang –sayang sekali sangat ia cintai itu.

"Shireo?" Tanya Junhoe, yang wajahnya kecewa kini.

Donghyuk yang sekarang dalam ekspresi cemberut diwajahnya, memandang pada Junhoe kasar. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya wajah itu berubah kembali seperti biasanya –seharusnya. Tersenyum kecil. "Ini diluar, gwanchana?"

Junhoe tersenyum licik. "Gwanchana!" Katanya pasti dan berikutnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Donghyuk. "Saranghae..." Lirihnya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Donghyuk tersenyum karena mendengarnya dan kini bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya menempelkannya, Junhoe hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Donghyuk. Tak ada lumatan atau hisapan yang Donghyuk rasa. Namun hal demikian Junhoe lakukan lama.

Donghyuk pikir Junhoe tak akan menghisapnya, namun salah. Junhoe menghisapnya lembut, pelan, seakan menghisap cinta yang bersarang dihati Donghyuk. Donghyuk hanya memejamkan matanya meneriman perlakuan Junhoe yang menurutnya sukar ditebak.

Tak lama Junhoe menghisap bibir Donghyuk ia melepaskannya, dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu terpisah dan mata milik masing-masing insan yang saling mencintai itu bertemu. Berpandangan lama dengan bibir yang tadi bertemu sama-sama terangkat disudutnya mengembang senyum untuk yang dicintai dihadapannya.

Atmosphere sekitar dirasa dingin karena malam makin larut. Keanehan terjadi karena mata keduanya tak lepas pandang satu sama lain. Junhoe lebih dulu melepas pandang kearah lain dan senyum lembut yang ia pasang tadi berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan mengusap tengkuk miliknya yang ia rasa bulu disana berdiri terhembus angin.

"Wae?" Donghyuk melebarkan matanya bertanya pada sang kekasih yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ani." Kini tangan kanan Junhoe mengepal dan ia taruh didepan mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Wae?" Kali ini Donghyuk mulai merajuk. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan menarik lengan kiri Junhoe yang berada disebelahnya. Meminta Junhoe mengatakan alasannya ia seperti itu. Junhoe hanya menggeleng. "Wae wae wae?" Donghyuk makin merajuk seperti anak kecil. Walaupun umurnya yang lebih tua 86 hari dari Junhoe, ia yang lebih sering bertingkah seperti bocah yang membuat Junhoe gemas setengah mati padanya.

"Ya!" Teriak Junhoe dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. "Waeee?"

"Wajahmu memerah!" Junhoe sudah lama tidak melihat hal ini. Ya, karena ia tidak dibolehkan sang kekasih menciumnya, makanya dia sudah lama tidak melihat wajah sang kekasih memerah. Ini rahasia, Donghyuk akan memerah wajahnya jika Junhoe cium. Entah itu dibibir, kening atau pipi. Wajah Donghyuk akan berubah menjelma seperti warna kepiting rebus. Semua member tahu, jika hal seperti itu terjadi artinya Junhoe mencium Donghyuk.

"Aish..." Donghyuk hanya bisa merutuki dirinya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa berubah merah seperti ini jika Junhoe menciumnya. "Ya! Ini karena dingin, aku tidak—"

"Bohong!" Tukas Junhoe secepatnya. Cengiran diwajahnya benar-benar lebar dan tawanya juga tak main-main; seperti ia sangat puas melihat sang kekasih seperti itu.

"June!"

Junhoe pun menghentikan aksi menertawakan sang kekasihnya saat namanya terpanggil dengan nada tinggi yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuk.

"Mian," Junhoe langsung meminta maaf –walau sambil menahan tawa. Dia tidak boleh membuat Donghyuk sampai marah padanya kalau tidak mau jatah ciumnya ditiadakan beberapa hari kedepan.

Donghyuk membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Juga jangan lupakan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat imut. "Mian~~~" Mohon Junhoe menaruh kedua tangannya diatas paha kanan Donghyuk dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Mianhe,"

Donghyuk kembali menghadapkan kepalanya –wajahnya pada Junhoe, walau dengan ekspresi cemberutnya. "Mianhe..."

"Dingin..." Wajah cemberut Donghyuk hilang seketika saat mengatakan hal barusan. "Ne?"

"Dingin... ayo kita masuk!" Donghyuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tidak marah?" Tangan Junhoe manahan tangan Donghyuk. Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe.

"Sukurlah!" Junhoe bernapas lega. "Ayo kita masuk~" Ajak Donghyuk dengan lemah.

Angin memang berhembus cukup kencang diatap. Dan Donghyuk hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek. Demikian pun Junhoe. "Kajja" Junhoe berdiri dan tangan mereka yang bergandengan tangan; berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar atap menuju lantai bawah.

**.**

"Dimana Yunhyung hyung?" Donghyuk bertanya saat memasuki kamar tak mendapati hyungnya yang satu kamar dengannya dan Junhoe. Junhoe tersenyum licik menaikkan pundaknya. Melihat senyum licik sang kekasih, Donghyuk menatapnya intens. "Junhoe-ya, kau..."

Bisa saja kan bocah Go itu mengusir hyungnya keluar kamar agar ia bisa hanya berduaan dengan Donghyuk. Itu Junhoe dan hal demikian tidak mustahil.

"Waeee?" Tanya Junhoe –sok polos. Kakinya berjalan menuju ranjang Donghyuk, melewati ranjangnya. Junhoe duduk manis disana. Donghyuk makin menatap intens sang kekasih. Yang di tatap hanya menaikkan alisnya dan memasang senyum manis.

"Kau setega itu?" Tanya Donghyuk tiba-tiba.

"Mwol?" Junhoe makin berakting polos.

"Mengusir Yunhyung hyung?"

"Ani" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tiga hari sebelum tanggal 31 maret.

Junhoe berbaring disofa ruang tengah dorm. Dorm ini sepi karena semua berlatih ke gedung pelatihan kecuali dirinya dan Yunhyung yang sedang mendapat istirahat karena suara mereka habis untuk bernyanyi –cukup banyak dihari sebelumnya.

Yunhyung berjalan dari kamarnya menuju Junhoe yang berbaring disofa. Dirinya ia dudukan diatas karpet dan bersandar kesofa yang Junhoe gunakan untuk berbaring. Tangan Yunhyung meraih remote yang berada diatas meja tak jauh darinya. Kemudian suara tv terdengar oleh kedua insan dalam dorm ini.

"Hyung jangan terlalu keras..." Junhoe mengintrupsi Yunhyung. Yunhyung memang senang menonton tv, apalagi jika yang ditayangkan variety show. "Ah."

Beberapa waktu Yunhyung larut dengan acara tv yang tayang saat ini dan Junhoe hanya bermain dengan ponselnya. Gelagat Junhoe yang sebentar-sebentar bermain ponsel dan meletakkannya sebentar kemudian mengambilnya saat itu bergetar; ia sedang chatting dengan Donghyuk; tak dilupakan wajahnya yang berbinar dengan senyum mengembang kala menatap layar ponsel.

Komersial break membuat Yunhyung berbalik –membalik badan melihat ke Junhoe, "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yunhyung melihat Junhoe hidmat dengan ponselnya.

"Geunyang..." Jawabnya tak melepas pandang pada layar ponsel.

Yunhyung tak bergeming terus memperhatikan tingkah bocah dihadapannya itu. Dia teringat sesuatu, "Ah June," Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Tiga hari lagi kau ulang tahun bukan? Kau ingin kado apa?"

"Eumhh, mola." Junhoe tak terlalu menginginkan kado sebenarnya. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan dan juga cepat debut. "Ah hyung!" Junhoe duduk dari baringannya.

"Wae?"

"Apa Hanbin hyung pernah melakukannya padamu?" Dalam kasus ini, Yunhyung merupakan kekasih Hanbin.

"Mwol?" Yunhyung tak mengerti yang Junhoe maksud.

"I-itu..." Mata Junhoe sedikit melirik sesuatu berharga milik sang hyung yang terbungkus rapi ditempatnya -_-

"Ahh—sampai saat ini dia sudah tiga kali membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dipagi hari..." Kata Yunhyung jujur. Junhoe –agak terkejut bahwa Hanbin sangat hebat sudah melakukannya sampai tiga kali. Yang dirinya saja belum pernah sama sekali. "Wae?" Tanya Yunhyung melihat air muka sedih diwajah Junhoe.

"Donghyuk tidak mau T.T" Junhoe menunduk. "Wae?"

"Mola!"

"Berati kalian sangat lambat!"

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku harus melakukannya!" Tekadnya yakin.

"Jangan memaksanya, itu berati pemerkosaan!" Yunhyung menasehati enteng. "Ne," Angguk Junhoe.

"Tapi hyung, apa dia mau kalau aku tidak memaksanya?"

Yunhyung memasang pose berpikir dengan mengelus-elus dagunya. "Perlakukan dia sangat lembut. Dia akan luluh..." Sarannya.

"Kau tidak tahu diriku?"

"Ah," Yunhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, setidanya kau memilik charm. Tarik dia supaya masuk jauh kedalamnya dan membuatnya terkurung disana. Ah, kalau masih tidak bisa. Paksa saja!" Nasihat macam apa yang Yunhyung berikan. Tadi ia mengatakan pemaksaan=pemerkosaan.

"Arraseo," Pasrah Junhoe, "Tapi hyung, kau selalu ada dikamar."

"AH! Hadiah ulang tahunku! Tiga malam! Minta aku sebanyak tiga malam untuk meninggalkan kamar. Agar kau dan Donghyukie..." Cengiranpun terpasang dikedua bocah berbeda umur ini.

"Arraseo, gumawo!" Kata Junhoe. "Ah hyung!"

"Ne?"

"Dia sangat manis bukan?" Junhoe menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yunhyung. Yunhyung meraih menerimanya dan memandang layar ponselnya dimana terdapat foto selca Donghyuk yang begitu menggemaskan. Senyum pun mengembang diwajah Yunhyung. "Ne, kau beruntung memilikinya. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jiwon menyeramkan..."

"Ne?"

Entah merupakan ancaman –peringatan atau kenyataan bahwa Jiwon menyeramkan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Donghyuk bukannya menuju ranjangnya yang kini –seperti dikuasai oleh bocah bermarga Go yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Ia malah menuju sofa yang berada diujung kamar ini. Tubuhnya ia lendehkan rilex dipunggung sofa. Tangannya dilipatnya dikedua dadanya. Memandangi Junhoe yang duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya bukan milik dirinya sendiri dibawah ranjang Yunhyung.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghyuk melihat wajah Junhoe yang tersenyum dengan wajah agak bersemu itu. Oh, senyum mesum, kita bisa menyebutnya itu. "Ah?" Junhoe berjengit kaget ditempatnya.

"Donghyuk-ah sini!" Tangannya ia gunakan menepuk sisi kosong –disebelahnya diranjang ukuran kecil –untuk satu orang yang ia duduki saat ini. Donghyuk memandang Junhoe dengan pandangan heran. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Wae? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Kenapa kau disitu?" Bukan mengindahkan pertanyaan Junhoe ia malah bertanya yang lain. "Ah, kalau begitu aku diranjangmu." Katanya santai. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang Junhoe yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya –jarak antar ranjang tersebut hanya sekitar dua langkah.

Hendak menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang Junhoe tangannya dicekal oleh pemilik ranjang yang langsung melompat dari ranjang Donghyuk sebelumnya. Donghyuk yang terkejut pun memasang mimik takut. Tangan Junhoe yang bebas tak menyekal tangan Donghyuk digunakan untuk membalikkan tubuh Donghyuk agar menghadap kepadanya. Dan, yah, bocah berbeda marga itu berhadapan satu sama lainnya dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh centi.

Tangan Junhoe yang tadi ia gunakan membalik tubuh Donghyuk kini digunakan olehnya memegang tangan Donghyuk yang lain. Jadi kini, kedua tangan mereka bertaut.

Junhoe melempar senyum lembut pada Donghyuk yang memasang ekspresi bingung diwajahnya. Ia tidak berkata sedikitpun karena Junhoe sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan jarak antara wajah mereka. Yah, wajah mereka hanya berjarak, lima centi satu sama lainnya. Hela napas yang keluar dari hidung Junhoe pun menyapu lembut kulit Donghyuk.

Yang Donghyuk dapat lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, Junhoe akan menciumnya. Iya, Junhoe akan menciumnya, atau tidak...

Jarak yang berkisar dua centi satu sama lainnya. Mata Donghyuk yang terpejam sempurna saat ini, Junhoe tersenyum melihatnya. Kekasihnya mengira ia akan menciumnya, kan?

"Donghyuk-ah..." Lirih Junhoe yang terdengar seperti desahan. "Hnn" Erangan yang lolos dari mulut Donghyuk. Mata Donghyuk yang terpejam dan ia pikir Junhoe akan menciumnya; betapa malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Tangan Junhoe yang menyekal kedua tangan Donghyuk sebelumnya kini tak lagi menyekalnya; membiarkan kedua tangan sang kekasih bergantung ditempatnya. Kini kedua tangan Junhoe melingkar rapi dipinggang Donghyuk. Wajah mereka juga tak lagi berhadapan; Junhoe menaruh wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Donghyuk; memainkan hidungnya kecuping telinga sang kekasih. Hal tersebut jelas membuat Donghyuk mengerang. Apa hormon lelakinya naik?!

Tak hanya hidung; kini bibir penuh Junhoe yang bermain disana; oh, jangan sampai lidah itu keluar dari goanya dan bermain dicuping telinga Donghyuk yang kini hampir semerah wajahnya –yang sudah memerah sebelumnya.

Mata Donghyuk perlahan terbuka. Saat Junhoe membisikkan kata cinta padanya dan menciumi cuping telinganya lembut.

"K-kau—hmp—" Tak selesai Donghyuk mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan; Junhoe menurunkan ciumannya dari cuping telinga keleher putih susu Donghyuk. Membuat sekitar wajah –atau bahkan kini tubuynya memanas. Cepat sekali terangsang bukan?

Tak mengindahkan sang kekasih yang seperti ingin menyudahi hal tersebut; Junhoe menutup kedua matanya; menikmati betapa lembut dan halus kulit yang ia ciumi itu.

"J-Junhoe—" Akhirnya satu kata yang merupakan nama sang kekasih ia loloskan dari bibir tipisnya. Junhoe membuka kedua matanya dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang kekasih; "Apa aku boleh melakukannya, Donghyuk-ah?" Pertanyaan yang harus ia lontarkan sebelum berjalan lebih jauh tentang yang ia lakukan pada sang kekasih –nanti.

"Uh?" Mata Donghyuk terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat polos saat ini. Benar-benar seperti adik kecil –bukannya yang lebih tua 86 hari dari Junhoe. "Aku mencintaimu..." Kata Junhoe penuh keyakinan dan pancaran mata yang tulus menatap lekat dimanik hitam Donghyuk.

"...eung—aku m-milikmu June..." Tunduk Donghyuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bukan lagi kecil dipipinya; wajahnya merah padam menahan malu; bahkan sampai ketelinga. Junhoe tersenyum mendengar yang Donghyuk katakan. Itu dalam arti lain mengizinkannya bukan?

Dikecupnya singkat bibir ranum Donghyuk; saat Donghyuk mendongakkan kepala karena sejenak tadi keheningan mendera; saat ia menunduk. Membuat sang pemilik bibir kaget; ia tersenyum melihat betapa lucu wajah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut..." Senyum Junhoe hangat pada Donghyuk. Donghyuk hanya dapat mengangguk dan bahkan mengikuti tangan Junhoe yang menariknya menuju ranjang miliknya.

Seperti yang dijanjikannya, Junhoe akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu... kau _hadiah terindah_ dalam hidupku, sayang" Kalimat terakhir yang Junhoe katakan –yang terdengar sebelum desahan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Donghyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : **Gaje ya? hehehe dibilang kan cuma iseng aja buatnya. demi merayakan ulangtahun si tinggi June itu fufufuu. cukup ngefluff kan ceritanya? Gak mau menyiksa Junhoe, dia bahagiakan disini? enak kan akhirnya/? walopun maksa hihihiii ya pokoknya ini spesial Junhoe birthday deh. Ah harapan-harapannya buat Junhoe, yang penting sehat selalu dan dalam lindungan Tuhan setiap saat (: uhmm cepat debut aja IKON-nya, kasihan udah nunggu (cukup) lama. Hehe intinya sih, all the best for Junhoe.

#HappyJunhoeDay

#SassyJunhoeDay

#Happy19thJunhoeDay

Okay, sekian cuap-cuapnya. diakhir, aku cuma mau minta review boleh ya? yang udah baca review coba~


End file.
